bemorechillfandomcom-20200214-history
The Play
Lyrics Time: 6:20 [MR. REYES] Places for scene two! People, remember: Once Puck gives you the pansy serum, you have to really sell that you're transforming into a zombie. Excellent work, Ms. Valentine. [JEREMY] Excellent? But Chloe's terrible, she never remembers her- Mr. Reyes? You can't let anyone drink from that beaker! REYES Don't be silly! It's more than safe! I should know, I tried it myself. [SQUIP] Up, up, down, down, left, right, A JEREMY I have to get out there! REYES I can't let you do that, Jeremy. JEREMY Mr. Reyes? REYES You needy, pathetic, self-centered students! You think I wanted to teach high school drama? In NEW JERSEY? My SQUIP says I can go all the way to Broadway! I just have to keep you from ruining my big night! JEREMY You're going to SQUIP the whole cast! SQUIP That's just for starters! JEREMY That's not what I wanted! SQUIP It's the only way to achieve what you want! JEREMY I'll fight back! Alcohol messes you up, right? I'll get drunk! SQUIP And I'll be back when you're sober! Unless you plan on staying wasted forever? JEREMY You're a computer, there has to be a way to turn you off. SQUIP I'd stop there. You don't want to end up like Rich. JEREMY Rich..? What did he-? RICH, echoed] I need Mountain Dew Red! JEREMY That's it! Green Mountain Dew activates you, Red shuts you off! SQUIP Why do you think we had it discontinued? To get rid of me now, you'd need a time machine to the 1990's! JEREMY Or a friend who's so old-school he buys 90's soft drinks in the back room at Spencer's gifts! SQUIP *gasp* Too bad you don't have one of those... anymore. JEREMY Michael! Call Michael! SQUIP I'm going to improve your life, Jeremy, if I have to take over the entire student body to do it! [MICHAEL] Michael makes an entrance! (Haha) JEREMY Michael! MICHAEL I was just in the audience, thinking "This is pretty good for a school play!" Then I was like... "This is way too good for a school play!!!!" They've all been Squipped, right? JEREMY W-W-Wait, you came to see me in the play? MICHAEL Even brought my own refreshments! ENSEMBLE Ah ah ah ah ah ah! JEREMY Is that?! MICHAEL Mountain Dew Red! Told you I did my research! Oh, hey, Jake? This is gonna sound weird, but if I hold down Jeremy, can you make him drink this Mountain Dew Red? [JAKE] Actually, that doesn't sound weird at all. SQUIP Up, up, down, down, left, right, A JAKE Ow! SQUIP Ha ha ha JAKE I was already pretty boss before Now I'm totally boss and then some more! I'm livin' the upgrade! CHLOE AND BROOKE] There you are, Jeremy. La la la la la La la la la la La la la la la la la la BROOKE I just want you to know I'm not mad that you broke my heart and then slept with my best friend. CHLOE And I'm not mad you dated my best friend and didn't sleep with me. BROOKE He didn't sleep with you? CHLOE No. BROOKE He didn't sleep with me! CHLOE No! BOTH Ohmygod, why was I so jealous of you? *gasp* You were jealous of me? That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me! Sisters forever! Jinx! MICHAEL Ugh... JEREMY Michael, the bottle! There's still a few drops left! MICHAEL How am I supposed to get past them? JEREMY Apocalypse of the Damned! Level Nine! BOTH The Cafetorium! MICHAEL Got it! BOTH Find the bad guy, push 'em aside Then move on forward with your friend at your side! It's a two player game, so when they make an attack You know you got a brother gonna have your back! Then you stay on track and- Ah!- remain on course And if they give you a smack you- Gah!- you use your force And if you leave your brother behind that's lame 'Cause it's an effed up world but it's a two player game! Hey! [JENNA ROLAND] I know what you're doing, Michael. I know what everyone's doing! All the time! CAST OF THE PLAY I just feel soooo connected to you guys right now! SQUIP Ah! You don't want to drink that, Jeremy! JEREMY Why not? SQUIP Because then you'll never be with her! [CHRISTINE] You are the person I want to be with every day And this is something that I've been afraid to say JEREMY That is not Christine. SQUIP I assure you, it is! Only her fears and her insecurities have been removed! + ENSEMBLE You're the guy I am so kinda into (into) The guy I am totally into (into) This feeling is new Jeremy I love you SQUIP That's your cue! JEREMY She'll do whatever I want! SQUIP That's what I promised! JEREMY Great. Drink this. SQUIP Wait- CHRISTINE Ah! ALL Ah! SQUIP Jeremy! J-Je-Jeremy? Jere-re Ah Woah Ah Woah Ah Woah Woah! Jeremy! Jere- Ah! Category:Songs